


《谋杀歌谣后台事件》

by Zhangweida



Series: 《谋杀歌谣后台事件》 [1]
Category: pwp - Fandom, 云次方, 嘎龙 - Fandom, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, 戏服play, 捆绑play, 车速较快不做人, 镜面play, 高潮控制
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhangweida/pseuds/Zhangweida
Summary: 如果惹了狼的脾气发作，该用什么献祭？是血，还是欲望？这个问题，只有郑云龙需要思考，也只有郑云龙能够回答。





	1. 上篇

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞来源:3月10号《谋杀歌谣》的返场舞台被丁丁老师撩来撩去的大龙（我魂穿丁丁老师！）。太喜欢大龙这套“斯文败类”的造型了，一定要写点东西纪念一下。
> 
> 提前排雷:
> 
> cp嘎龙  
> pwp（一丢丢剧情）  
> Dirty Talk  
> 捆绑play（一丢丢）  
> 镜面play  
> 站着后入  
> 穿演出服做 戏服play

——“近日，百老汇摇滚音乐剧《谋杀歌谣》中文版将于2019年3月在上海大剧院上演，音乐剧演员郑云龙结束《声入人心》节目录制后首度重回剧场，引超高关注...”

——“超高人气音乐剧《谋杀歌谣》于上海大剧院再度上演！音乐剧演员郑云龙参加完《声入人心》变‘魔都一秒男’....”

——“讲述爱与谋杀的一场故事——音乐剧《谋杀歌谣》第四轮卡司名单出炉！超高人气男演员郑云龙出演大学博士Michael，穿西装戴眼镜，禁欲系文雅造型惹人瞩目！三月10日上海大剧院，精彩即将上演...”

走下舞台，郑云龙一边擦汗，一边才后知后觉是不是有什么不对劲儿。

刚刚在台上，丁臻滢绕到他身后在他胸前摸了好几下，还扯下了他的外套，妖娆熟练的动作让人看了浮想联翩。

但是本来返场舞台嘛，大家也一直都是这么玩的，他郑云龙也从来不是玩不起的人，但是郑云龙还是下意识地用目光扫了扫观众席。

——果然。

台下粉丝一片捂嘴尖叫的热烈中，阿云嘎一边优雅地鼓掌，一边笑得冷静又危险。

像一匹狼，盯着不远处将死的猎物。

郑云龙一时也没多想，扭过脸，保持着专业的笑容，继续唱着自己的词。  
转头再看向那个方向时，阿云嘎的座位却已经空了。

“大龙——”，负责服装的同事笑着拍了拍他的肩，郑云龙这才晃过神来，“今天演得那么好，嘎子哥没来看啊？”  
“他...应该在外头等我吧。”  
“噢，我说怎么今天没看见他在后台接你呢。”  
郑云龙笑了笑，没说话。

——化妆间

刚刚下了舞台的演员们兴奋地讨论着今天的表演，难得的满场观众，难得的满堂喝彩，谁谁谁的哪段又唱错了和声，哪个换景又差点出了岔子...

郑云龙坐在椅子上照着镜子卸妆，时不时回头插几句话然后跟着哈哈哈大笑，转头看见一堆高高底底的瓶瓶罐罐里躺着的手机，想了想还是拿起来给那个烂人发了个微信。

——“你在哪？”

等了俩分钟，郑云龙的手机屏幕也没亮。

——“你他妈去哪了？老子一会儿卸完妆就走知道么？”  
郑云龙又不耐烦地发了一条。

——“排练室”  
这次阿云嘎回得很及时。

郑云龙笑了笑，放下手机旋即起身出了化妆间。

“姓阿的你他妈——”  
郑云龙推开排练室的门，骂娘的话还没说完就被一把拽进门摁到了墙上。

强势的力量压制着郑云龙全身，让他几乎动弹不得，黑暗宽敞的房间里只有门缝漏进来的一些光线和郑云龙不均匀的呼吸声。

“卸完妆了？”阿云嘎贴在郑云龙耳边，温热的气息喷在郑云龙耳根。

“我他妈卸完妆就走了好么？”郑云龙也靠在墙上笑了。毕竟辛辛苦苦演完一场戏，一下台就能看见自己的爱人，还是挺幸福的一件事儿。

阿云嘎也笑了，面对面把郑云龙圈在怀里压在墙上，看着这个打着领带，穿着西装的斯文败类一个劲儿往外冒着脏字儿，阿云嘎把郑云龙刚刚挂在兜儿里忘记还给道具组的眼镜拿出来，看着郑云龙笑了笑，然后像个调皮的孩子一样戴在了郑云龙脸上。

“干嘛？想让郑老师给你上上课？”郑云龙看着眼前这个一米八几的幼稚鬼，心里只觉得有趣。

“行啊”，阿云嘎轻轻答道。

随即他的右手就攀上了郑云龙的小腹，缓缓向上爬过胸肌，最后停在脖颈处，两指勾住郑云龙的领带，猛一下子发力拽了下来。

——“操！”  
郑云龙被这一下子勒得不轻，眼角一下子被逼出些红润。

“那麻烦老师教教我，我家猫对着别人发骚了，我该怎么办？”

——果然

真的吃醋了...

“神他妈你才发骚！”郑云龙狠狠拍了阿云嘎一下，跟着回怼了一句，“返场互动嘛！玩儿一下有什么...”

明明隔着两个人的衣物，郑云龙却清楚地感觉到了阿云嘎压过来时裆部鼓起一大块的炽热。

“别在这儿发情，你先起来...”郑云龙推了推阿云嘎，警觉地侧头看了看身边没关的门，隔壁同事们谈笑的声音断断续续传过来，他郑云龙就算平时再不要脸，也实在不愿被人撞见自己和男朋友在排练室...

“她刚刚摸你哪儿了？”阿云嘎像没听见似得，直接用力把郑云龙整个人翻了过去，眼镜框磕在墙面的镜子上，发出清脆的声响。

阿云嘎接着抓过郑云龙的手腕，麻利地用领带把两只手绑在了一起。

“操！你他妈干什么？！”郑云龙压着声音吼阿云嘎，一边用力挣脱着领带，一边又害怕被隔壁的同事听到。

系得真他妈紧...

“摸了这儿吧？笑那么开心...”阿云嘎完全没有理会郑云龙的反抗，把人死死压在境墙上，左手伸到他胸前熟练地解开内衬的扣子，大力揉搓着郑云龙的胸乳，说到“开心”二字时，郑云龙感觉到自己的乳尖被男人的指甲狠狠掐了一下。

郑云龙挺久没健身了，胸肌不似龚子琪他们还保持着坚硬的形状，却是恰到好处的柔软，完美地迎合着阿云嘎手掌的揉捏搓弄。

“阿云嘎我警告你，隔壁还有人...”郑云龙的侧脸紧紧贴在冰凉的镜面上，阿云嘎有些粗暴的动作打乱了他的呼吸，眼镜上时不时浮起一层白雾，阿云嘎用唇凑近郑云龙，伸出嫣红温热的舌头，舔舐他的镜片，仿佛想帮他舔净那镜片，可色情的湿热却让雾气起得更重了，郑云龙愈发看不清阿云嘎的脸，只能感受到眼前氤氲着的炽热呼吸。

“郑老师——她是这么叫你的么...”

阿云嘎一边嘲笑着，舔咬着郑云龙的耳垂，一边隔着衣裤大力地揉捏着郑云龙的臀肉，还用力地掌掴了几下，富有肉感的臀瓣荡着肉浪发出几声闷响。

“我操你！真他妈动手！”

“啧”，阿云嘎好看的眉头皱了皱，“郑老师怎么这么喜欢说脏话？”

“好老师不应该说脏话吧...”，阿云嘎的舌尖带着湿热舔进郑云龙的耳廓，“我来教教郑老师怎么做个好老师，嗯?”

黏湿的感觉让郑云龙浑身一颤。

“啊...你他妈...认字儿么？还教老子...”

黏湿的感觉让郑云龙浑身一颤，手腕还被紧紧栓在一起，听见这暗示性的危险发言郑云龙又不死心地扭了扭，却还是无法挣脱半分。

“...大家都这么叫着玩儿，我还不是喊人家丁丁老师！你他妈能不能先把老子放开！”郑云龙极力压抑着自己的脾气和音量，不耐烦地吼了一句。

耳边还在不时传来隔壁同事们谈笑的声音，郑云龙害怕再过个几分钟，大家就会发现他不在了，他们会出来找他，然后他们推开排练室的门就会发现——哦，郑云龙正被阿云嘎肏着呢。

郑云龙能感觉到身后那人的性器紧贴着自己的臀缝，越来越热也越来越涨，自己的欲望被阿云嘎挑逗得早已抬头，却只能被束缚在皮带下感受着镜面的冰凉，可太过羞耻的惊恐让他不得不先向阿云嘎求饶。

“姓，姓阿的...别闹了”郑云龙感受着阿云嘎一下一下极其色情地揉捏着他的双臀，小声地开口。

“我看你和丁丁老师闹的时候挺开心的...”阿云嘎将头埋在郑云龙颈间啃咬着郑云龙白嫩的后颈，两只手突然揪起郑云龙西裤的布料，

——嘶啦

臀部布料被撕裂的声音清晰地到达了郑云龙的耳鼓膜，郑云龙整个人像被电击一样，突然睁大了双眼。

“姓阿的！你他妈——呃！...”  
还没等郑云龙骂完，阿云嘎的手早已游蛇一般贴进了郑云龙的西裤，勾下了郑云龙的白色内裤，擦过腿缝直接握住了郑云龙的阴茎。

“嗯...嗯...你别弄！”郑云龙扭得更凶，阿云嘎也压得更紧。

“我还以为郑老师是什么贞洁烈男”，阿云嘎又在笑他了，“还不是硬得出水了”

阿云嘎的胸肌紧贴郑云龙线条优美的后背，他用极慢的速度撸动柱身，还时不时用手指用力揉刮着吐水的马眼，郑云龙的裤子还系着皮带，内裤紧紧包裹着他的阴茎，从外面能清清楚楚地看到阿云嘎五指的动作和轨迹。

“哈...嗯...别弄了嘎子...”郑云龙整个人被死死压制，只能小声乞求。

阿云嘎的袖口好死不死还有两颗纽扣，恰好在他的穴口处来回摩擦，从门缝透进的光实在看不清什么，但那里现在早该是诱人的粉红色了，阿云嘎不用猜都知道。

郑云龙其实还是要脸的，真不想在这么危险的地方玩儿什么情欲游戏，但是敏感的身体太过诚实，明显已经脱离大脑皮层的控制。  
他的骚水很快就流了阿云嘎满手，有些是从马眼流下来的，有些是穴里淌出来的，阿云嘎快速撸动了几下，感觉到郑云龙的阴茎愈发涨大的时候却把手抽了出来，直接捏住了郑云龙的下巴。

“唔...嗯...疼！”  
黏腻的液体带着腥甜的气味儿，涌进郑云龙的鼻腔。

到目前为止，阿云嘎的一切动作看起来都按着不紧不慢的节奏，甚至就像贵族们享用晚宴前那套繁杂冗长的礼仪。可直到这一刻，阿云嘎捏在他下颌上的力道终于告诉他:

阿云嘎失控了。

“哈...嗯...”  
阿云嘎把郑云龙的脸扳过来和他接吻，还覆着雾气的眼镜隔在两张完美的面庞之间，像郑云龙最后一道脆弱的防线。

极富攻略性的唇舌很快就侵占了郑云龙口腔里的每一寸甜美，阿云嘎吮咽着郑云龙口里的津液，发出色情的“啧啧”声，郑云龙太害怕这样的声音，怕被自己的同事们听到，可不停流水的下身却又告诉他，他太喜欢这样的声音。

“他们还在隔壁！嗯唔...”感受到阿云嘎的手指贴着背部脊柱的线条，一路向下熟练地找到了那早已泥泞不堪的小穴，郑云龙又开始挣扎，不小心又让胸前敏感的乳珠贴着衬衫狠狠蹭过了冰凉的镜面，却没能消减半分燥热。

“郑老师，哪儿来这么多水呢...嗯?”  
阿云嘎满意地笑了一下，食指细细摩挲着后穴的褶皱纹路，好像打探着它诱人深处炽热的秘密，滑腻的液体仿佛在邀请阿云嘎的手指赶快进入。

“还是在她摸你的时候，你就开始出水了？...嗯? 郑老师？”  
阿云嘎的声音轻柔的像一阵风，可这温柔的口吻说出的却是如此露骨的淫语。

“我去你妈的...啊！”  
阿云嘎说着便就着淫液顺利挤进一根食指，引来郑云龙一声惊叫。

“小点儿声”，阿云嘎又贴着郑云龙发红的耳朵笑了，“我还不想让他们知道郑老师有多骚”说着却又插入了两根手指。

“啊...操你妈的...你他妈...你他妈又是什么时候硬的？天天到处发情，嗯啊！...”

郑云龙这人就是这样，不管自己下面的嘴正被怎样凌虐，反正上面的嘴永远不饶人。  
阿云嘎坏心地用手指在里面顶弄抽插，郑云龙甚至听到了自己身下传来“咕啾咕啾”的水声。淫糜的声音在空荡的房间里被放大得无比清晰，啃噬着郑云龙所剩无几的理智。

“我啊”，阿云嘎往穴里顶弄的手指暂时停了攻势，好像真在想什么似得，“我在台下，想到一会儿郑老师就会求我一直肏他，肏得他不停流水的时候硬的”阿云嘎认真地答道。

“死流氓...”郑云龙紧紧咬着下唇，被阿云嘎一番荤话刺激得不轻，却又不敢叫出声来，这幅禁欲的可怜样子倒是更勾起人欺凌他的欲望。

郑云龙还穿着台上的演出服，镜子里的自己除了内衬的西服被解开两颗扣子，漏出一片春光，其他都还是和舞台上一样原原本本的样子，脸上甚至还戴着那副斯斯文文的眼镜，任谁也想不到他的后穴正贪婪地吞吃着身后男人的手指。

原来有种完美，天生即等待着被撕裂，被扯碎。

“...啊...呃...”  
“郑老师...这里咬得好紧，我满手都是水...它是不是在求我肏它？”

“放屁...啊！”

阿云嘎被野猫逗笑了，靠在郑云龙后肩上呼着热气，一会儿抠刮着内壁，一会儿按压着那敏感的一点，引得郑云龙喉咙里翻起一阵呜咽，隐忍的声音更像受了什么非人的虐待。

“唔...”

阿云嘎再次吻上郑云龙泛红的唇，牙齿舔咬着甜美的唇瓣。郑云龙的唇不算丰美，反而是像猫一般薄长的线条，给人一种脆弱而清冷的美感，就是这双唇，叫阿云嘎想要啃食，想要让它变得红肿，想要逼它吐出世上最淫荡的话语。

阿云嘎又加快了手指抽插的频率，手指在快速的进出下不断带出后穴的汁液，完完全全打湿了勒在臀瓣下的内裤，一些滑腻的液体甚至顺着阿云嘎的手腕流下来，蹭在阿云嘎的裤子上。

“...啧...郑老师，你的骚水...弄到我衣服上了...”

阿云嘎声线转低，听起来一下子让人有些发怵，像一位喜怒无常的暴君，被人触了逆鳞。

“啊...”  
郑云龙有那么一瞬间感到压在自己身上的力量消失了，后穴紧咬着的那两根手指也一下子无情地抽离，拉起一线淫丝。

郑云龙仍旧整个人背对着阿云嘎，双手被自己的领带拴在身后，半张脸贴在境墙上。  
整个人稍稍喘了口气，神智也总算清明了些...

“别闹了...快把老子解——啊！”

没说出口的“解开”活生生被阿云嘎灼热的阴茎逼了回去，郑云龙刚刚的闪神让他忘了听见阿云嘎解下皮带拉开裤链的声音，现在阿云嘎粗大的性器毫无预兆地肏进了紧致的后穴，满溢的汁液让阿云嘎的进入还算顺利，但郑云龙还是疼出一脑门子汗...

太...太他妈大了...  
不管做多少次，被肏进去时郑云龙脑子里还是被这个想法占满。

“啊！...哈...”  
阿云嘎紧贴在身后没有动，让郑云龙清清楚楚地感受到那根巨大的东西柱身上的血管和经络，他的后穴亲密地舔吻着他每一寸熟悉的鼓胀与血管的凸起。

阿云嘎这一下进得极深，仿佛要把郑云龙整个人肏穿，他的耻毛紧贴着郑云龙柔嫩的臀，又沾上不少郑云龙刚刚流下的淫液。

“阿云嘎...我操...操你妈...”郑云龙集中起自己所有支离破碎的理智，说完这么一句话之后，就再也说不出完整的一句话了。

“郑老师，现在是我在操你，不是你操我妈...”阿云嘎贴心地提醒他。


	2. 《谋杀歌谣后台事件》（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被肏哭的野猫，该拿什么安慰？  
> 是眼泪，还是更深的冒犯冲撞。
> 
> 这个问题，只有阿云嘎需要思考，也只有阿云嘎能够回答

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc较严重,泥,挺zang
> 
> 吃醋暗黑嘎×暴躁傲娇龙(边做边骂)
> 
> 先排雷:  
> Dirty Talk  
> 在龙的同事们的隔壁做(不能出声哦）  
> 捆绑play(一丢丢)  
> 镜面play  
> 站着后入  
> 穿演出服做戏服play

“啊！...嗯啊...哈...你他妈慢点！啊...”

郑云龙紧窄的后穴吸得太紧，阿云嘎也有些乱了呼吸，只能先慢慢抽动，可每一次依旧进得又重又深。浑圆的伞状顶部顺利地获取了淫穴的通关密码，直抵郑云龙灵魂深处。

“郑老师，我肏得舒服么？”

“去你妈的...哈啊！”

阿云嘎对这个回答并不满意，搂紧郑云龙的胯骨向后一个深挺，阴茎似乎进到了前所未有的深度，郑云龙的呻吟被顶得散落破碎，一下子被逼出了生理性泪水，雾气未散的眼镜下，泛红的双眼忽然淌下一行清泪。

“你他妈...混蛋...”郑云龙压着哭腔说。

郑云龙能接受自己被阿云嘎压在身下，也能接受阿云嘎在床上的强势与控制，可他也是个男人，怎么能被别的男人用同样的性器官活活操哭。

生理与心理的极限被人完全掌控后毫不犹豫地突破，羞耻感像电流一样席卷全身。

“大龙...”阿云嘎看见郑云龙的泪，一下子又心软下来，放慢了速度，搂着郑云龙松软的腰腹，用今晚郑云龙从未享用过的温柔轻吻着那道泪痕，就像野兽藏起利齿，用柔软的唇舌轻舐着陈年的伤疤。

郑云龙一侧面颊依旧贴在冰凉的镜面上，一边感受着阿云嘎在他另一侧面颊上炽热的呼吸与亲吻，一边仍能感受到下体含着的那根阴茎是多么灼热饱涨。

“阿云嘎...你个疯子...”郑云龙用几不可闻的声音说道。

郑云龙能理解阿云嘎内心深处刹那间翻涌的暴虐。  
两个男人在一起那么久了，阿云嘎甚至还是会因为一个女人而生气。

因为他可能是阿云嘎在这世界上，唯一拥有的东西了。  
唯一的，能让阿云嘎完全拥有的，  
唯一的，能让阿云嘎完全信任的——

郑云龙。

郑云龙像一只心里生了病的羊，在狼向着羊群奔来时他就没有像其他羊一样四散奔逃。他呆立在原地，任凭狼的利齿刺穿他的皮肤、咬碎他的骨头，站不稳了，就安静地趴在狼的身旁。  
殷红的鲜血染透了羊毛，让他变得和其他羊再也不一样。

作为回报，他看见了狼一身浓密的皮毛下，有多触目惊心的疤和伤...

郑云龙的西服不知什么什么被扯下一角，阿云嘎的吻越来越细密地落印在肩胛，他像个犯了错不知该用何偿还的孩子，不停地轻声喊着“大龙”，仿佛被绑住压在身下凌虐的人不是郑云龙而是他自己...

郑云龙突然想笑。

他呀...无路可逃。

——“嘎子...吻我...”

郑云龙轻轻吐出这句话，阿云嘎炙热的唇立刻覆了上来，带着占有，带着迷恋。  
“唔...嗯...”阿云嘎的舌头搅得郑云龙合不拢嘴，晶亮的涎液顺着口角流下，一直蜿蜒到优美的颈脖。阿云嘎一边舔吻着郑云龙的颈，一边拽紧郑云龙的胯骨，下身又开始缓慢抽动，交合处黏滑的液体被挤出来又被送进去，黏腻的水声不绝于耳，极其淫糜，让郑云龙听得耳根子发红。

——“傻子。”

阿云嘎浅浅一笑，将郑云龙泛红的耳垂含进了嘴里，细细啃吮。随即又腾出右手，越过两人交合的一片淫糜，握住了郑云龙早已硬得不行，不停吐着浊液的阴茎来回撸动。

“呃...”  
自己最敏感的器官又一下子受到这般刺激，郑云龙不得不紧咬下唇，才不至于让那露骨的呻吟倾泻而出。  
隔壁不时传来的声响不断提醒着他——同事们和他依旧只有一墙之隔。于是他只能抬起头张着嘴，喑哑地承受着身后阿云嘎每一次有力的进入，狠狠抽离，又再次毫不犹豫地顶入。

“啊...哈啊...太...呃...太快了...啊...”

阿云嘎肏得越来越快，越来越狠，手上的动作也并没有因此放松，阿云嘎的手极富技巧地挑逗着不停吐水的顶部，一会儿又不轻不重地揉捏着两颗沾满淫液的阴囊。淫液流到了大腿根，连郑云龙的西服裤子也快被浸湿，被肏得太狠太深，郑云龙已经觉得自己裤管里的两条大腿快要痉挛了，要不是被阿云嘎紧紧地禁锢在怀里，恨不得下一秒就要瘫软下去。

“可我平时明明操得比这更快...”

阿云嘎的声音带上一点鼻音，不知道的还以为郑云龙给他受了什么委屈。  
“...废他妈话！你平时...哈啊...是这么操老子的吗？！”

郑云龙咬着牙说出这句话的时候真恨不得把身后的人一个过肩摔摔回内蒙！

平时老子会被你捆着吗？！  
平时老子会站着让你操吗？！  
平时老子会穿着西装戴着眼镜让你操吗？！  
平时老子会连内裤都没拽下来就让你从后面操了吗？！  
平时老子会吗？！会吗？！

我去你妈的阿云嘎！

“大龙？！——”

郑云龙正被操得浑身发热，双腿发软，耳边却突然传来推门声，随之有人喊了他的名字。吓得郑云龙差点丢了精。

是丁臻滢...

她刚刚推开了化妆间的门，出来找他。可怜的郑云龙还以为有人闯进了这昏暗的房间，撞见了自己这副淫荡的模样。

“嘘——”阿云嘎一下子抽出撸动他阴茎的右手，满带着一手淫液捂住了郑云龙的脸，“他们找你呢。”

“大龙好像不在啊...是不是已经走了？”丁臻滢疑惑地问。“可他手机还放在桌子上啊...”徐丽东的声音听起来比较远，应该还在化妆间里面。

“舔干净。”  
这时阿云嘎偎在郑云龙耳边轻声说。  
“嗯...呜...”  
郑云龙满脸都是自己的淫液，阿云嘎偏趁这个时候撬开他的嘴，伸了两根手指进去搅动戳弄，让郑云龙吃自己的淫液。下身的阴茎又开始抽送，频率与手指保持一致。郑云龙觉得要疯了，自己的同事就在不远处，而自己却正被阿云嘎摁在身下，操着自己上下两张嘴...

“可能和嘎子先走了。”其他男同事的声音远远地传来，“手机忘了拿吧可能，你先给他收着下次给他。”

“呜...唔...”郑云龙的口腔里全是自己腥甜的气味，却也只能尽力地不让自己发出任何声响，可阿云嘎偏不如他所愿，用手指不停地肏着温软的舌头，下身那粗大的性器更是借助后入的姿势凶狠地操弄着湿得一塌糊涂的后穴，非要勾出郑云龙羞耻的呻吟。

“那我们走吧...今天也好累啊...”高跟鞋的踢踏声渐渐走远，几人闲聊的声音也随之模糊。

排练室漆黑的门缝内，那一场疯狂的情事，总算无人察觉。


	3. 终篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “郑老师，你说到时候如果把这些照片发给媒体，他们会不会觉得，《谋杀歌谣》的后台事件，比舞台上的谋杀案件好看多了？”
> 
> “随你”，郑云龙懒懒地用手摘下沾满精液的眼镜，随意地甩在一旁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc较严重,泥,挺zang
> 
> 吃醋暗黑嘎×暴躁傲娇郑麦扣龙(边zuo边骂)
> 
> 先排雷:  
> Dirty Talk（敲黑板，划重点）  
> 在龙的同事们的隔壁(别出声哦🤐）  
> 捆绑play(一丢丢)  
> 镜面play  
> 站着后入  
> 穿演出服做 戏服play

演员们走远后，还贴心地记得把廊道的灯给关了。

顿时，房内一片漆黑。

“呼...”郑云龙总算能长长地舒一口气。

脚步声渐行渐远，阿云嘎在黑暗中反而渐渐放慢了速度，抽出在郑云龙口中搅动的手指，把粗大的性器深埋在郑云龙体内，贴拥着郑云龙，安静了下来。

若不是后穴被撑满的感觉太过强烈...  
若不是被衣物紧裹住的性器想要射精的欲望太过肆虐...

这一刻...真像永恒。

郑云龙不喜欢说永远。  
他从不相信永远。所以他选择活在当下，活在这一刻，没有昨天也没有明天，就这么大胆而疯狂地活。

但人生中总有些时刻，叫做例外。

比如现在，阿云嘎抱着自己，温暖有力的手臂圈住自己的身体，下巴搭在自己左肩，呼吸温热而平稳...

当人们都走远的时候，阿云嘎就像整片草原。

“嘎子...”

“嗯...”阿云嘎乖巧地应答。

“......”

“......”阿云嘎也不动，自己的阴茎深深埋在郑云龙体内，就这么抱着郑云龙。

“...我想射”郑云龙小声说。

“...嗯?”阿云嘎装没听见。

“...老子还没射呢”郑云龙又咬着后槽牙说了一遍。

“哦...”郑云龙听见阿云嘎轻轻笑了一声，“好巧，我也还没呢。”

“啊！”话音刚落，郑云龙就感觉到后穴紧咬着的那巨物被无情地拔了出去，微凉的空气灌入还没来得及收缩的肉穴，让郑云龙难耐地扭动。

阿云嘎暂时退出了郑云龙的身体，在黑暗中摸索着墙壁，像在找什么东西。

“哒——”

阿云嘎打开了灯。

郑云龙低下头紧闭着双眼，还没适应突如其来的光线，只听见阿云嘎的脚步声  
，一步步缓缓靠近还贴在镜墙的他。

“你穿这身衣服真的很好看...”阿云嘎站在郑云龙身后几步远的地方，“难怪她们都那么喜欢你”...”

等郑云龙睁开眼时，阿云嘎已经把他手上的领带给解开了。

重获自由的双手顿时有点酸麻，可还没等郑云龙把手腕从身后挪到身前揉一揉，阿云嘎就用力地抓住了他的肩膀，把他整个人摁在了地上。

“哈啊...”郑云龙的手肘几乎是刚刚撑在地面上，后穴就重新被阿云嘎依旧炙热的粗大毫不犹豫地填满了，小穴周围刚刚流出的淫液有些又被挤了进去，发出黏腻的“咕啾”声。

“嗯...啊...慢点啊...”阿云嘎抓着郑云龙的腰开始凶狠地抽插时，郑云龙才意识到自己是跪趴在地上被操的，像母狗求欢一样的体位。  
羞耻感令郑云龙把头埋在双臂间，挂在耳廓的眼镜摇摇欲坠。不用再顾忌被人发现的危险，郑云龙总算能呻吟出声，唱男高的嗓音在此刻显得那么脆弱动人。

“郑老师，不抬头看看自己是怎么被操的吗？”囊袋随着抽插进出的动作不停拍打在郑云龙的粗糙的衣物上，灰色的布料因为浸了淫液而变成了深色。

“滚！...哈啊——”

“真的很好看...”阿云嘎又笑了，同时放慢了插入的速度，用龟头慢慢地研磨郑云龙的内壁，让他感受着自己是如何一次次把它破开，顶到小腹的。耻骨处浓黑的耻毛把郑云龙露在空气中的白嫩后臀刺戳得微微发红，看起来淫糜至极。

“啊...哈...你他妈...能不能快点儿！”郑云龙受不了这磨人的速度，高潮即将来临的感觉如电流一般在血液中蛰伏，他现在只想被痛痛快快地操干。

“我只是邀请郑老师和我一起欣赏一下野猫发情有多好看...”  
阿云嘎笑着，侧着头看镜子里交欢的两个人，接着把粗长的阴茎一次次完全抽出，又一次次缓慢地完全顶入。

阿云嘎没有说谎。  
他真的以为，郑云龙很好看。

就像一个小男孩和幼儿园同学分享自己昨天吃到的太妃牛奶糖一样，他邀请郑云龙看看自己被肏得情难自已的样子。

郑云龙在《谋杀歌谣》里演的是Michael，一个学诗的大学博士。合身的西服，黑框的眼镜，洁白的衬衫...从头到脚都是稳重的书生气。

阿云嘎身下的，就是这样一个人。  
就是这样的，郑云龙...

“嗯...啊...”阿云嘎干脆停下来，一口气把那粗长的阴茎顶进紧致的深处，就不再动作。  
郑云龙咬着嘴唇，几乎要被这忽晴忽雨的情欲逼近崩溃，唇齿间漏出的呻吟像在求饶，可惜阿云嘎完全不为所动...

他知道，阿云嘎在等他。  
等他，转头...  
等他，看镜子里的自己...

终于...郑云龙向体内灼热的情欲妥协，他慢慢抬起下巴...侧头看向镜面...

“嗯...”

他终于看见自己的裤子被撕成了什么样子，他也终于了解了平时那待人温和的阿云嘎可以有多坏...撕开了他的裤子，却还让他穿着那勉强还能称作端庄的西服，阿云嘎自己也是一身整齐的黑色正装，只拉下裤链放出了凶狠的性器...  
他被摁在地上跪趴着，眼镜在他脸上悬悬地挂着，皮带下束缚着的再不是绅士的品格与风度，而是一片鼓胀的弧度...

“好乖”阿云嘎笑着俯下身去吻他。

“呃啊！...”肉棒随着阿云嘎俯身的动作操到了前所未有的深度，郑云龙仰头放出一声难耐的呻吟，阿云嘎接着就开始大开大阖地操干起来。

“哈...嗯啊...慢点！...”郑云龙被操得几乎神志不清，但不经意间转过头，又看见镜子里那个自己，或者说是那个儒雅稳重的Michael吧...与阿云嘎结合的地方被滑腻的液体湿得一片狼藉，后穴贪婪地吞吐着紫红的阴茎，被撕开的衣裤露出一片白嫩的臀肉，因为阿云嘎用力地揉捏玩弄而泛出粉红色...

“啊...哈...快射了...啊...”郑云龙忍不住想要伸手解开自己的皮带抒解自己的欲望，却被阿云嘎猛然加快频率的狠操活生生打断了动作。

“郑老师今天只能被操射”，阿云嘎的口吻像一位给士兵下命令的将军，高傲的姿态中没有商量的余地。

“混蛋...哈啊...那你他妈就快点啊！”郑云龙撑在地上的手臂已经快麻了，全身好像都快要烧起火来。快要袭来的高潮像敌军的炮火，不断在身旁炸响，郑云龙此刻就像队伍里诡异的叛徒，只希望阿云嘎用最精准的一弹射入他的胸膛，把整座城炸个分崩离析。

“求操的态度也这么差？”阿云嘎笑着，捏着郑云龙的窄腰用更快的频率大力抽插，“郑老师还没被操乖嘛...”

“啊！——”  
郑云龙就这么活生生被跪着肏射了。

郑云龙大口喘着气，想要平息这剧烈的高潮，  
“郑老师这么快就射了么？”阿云嘎倒是也稍显温柔地放慢了操干的速度。

“你这样子，要怎么去肏女人？”阿云嘎又笑了，他慢慢顶着郑云龙的G点磨，同时享受着那水淋淋的后穴因高潮而痉挛，不断紧吸着自己，就像在给阴茎做全身按摩。

“啊...老子...肏过的女人比你还多...呃啊”郑云龙低着头，在高潮中慢慢找回喘息的节奏，艰难地笑着说。

“是么？真不愧是郑老师啊。”阿云嘎笑着，猛地拔出愈发肿胀的阴茎，他站起身来的时候，郑云龙难耐的呻吟很快在意料之中传来。

郑云龙还趴着，感受着刚刚被肏出的淫液从红肿的穴口慢慢溢出一些，更多的仍旧被紧紧含在穴内，而流出的淫液则被勒在泛红臀瓣下的白短裤拦截吸收。

“...姓阿的，你他妈是不是萎了射不出来？”郑云龙的胳膊没了力气，就这么任自己倒在排练室的地板上侧着躺下:  
太累了...真太他妈累了...

等郑云龙再睁开眼睛的时候，迎接他的是跨站在他身上的阿云嘎居高临下射出的满脸浓精。

郑云龙本能地闭上双眼，一动不动完全没有起身的力气，等阿云嘎射完了，他接着又听见几声摄像头快门的声音。

“郑老师，你说到时候如果把这些照片发给媒体，他们会不会觉得，《谋杀歌谣》的后台事件，比舞台上的谋杀案件好看多了？”

“随你”，郑云龙懒懒地用手摘下沾满精液的眼镜，随意地甩在一旁。

“反正老子都被你搞成这个骚样了，也不介意用这幅样子再去多钓几个人。”  
郑云龙闭着眼睛，像在说梦话。

过了会儿他略略抬了抬眼皮，但没看见阿云嘎拿手机，只看见阿云嘎的两只大手上下轻轻撸动着他那根水淋淋的驴屌...是真他妈的大啊...少数民族都他妈这样么...  
郑云龙胡乱想着，又满不在乎地闭上眼睛任困意袭来。

“郑老师？”郑云龙耳朵里听到阿云嘎拉上裤链的声音，随后他能感觉到高大的男人缓缓躺在了自己身侧，并且把他温热的鼻息又一次洒在自己刚刚被他的精液射满的脸上。

“嗯？”郑云龙仍闭着眼，从鼻腔里挤出一个慵懒的音节。

“以后别碰女人了，行吗？”阿云嘎用极轻的声音在郑云龙耳边说。他侧身抱着郑云龙，伸出舌头小口小口细细舔着郑云龙脸上自己刚刚射出的白浊，就像猫科动物清理身上皮毛粘上的污物。

“呵”郑云龙依旧闭着眼睛，享受着性爱后的清理服务，“老子天生就人见人爱，不碰女人也有男人可以碰。”

阿云嘎听这话又笑了，他认认真真把郑云龙的脸舔得干干净净，连睫毛和嘴角这样的细节也没有放过。最后他在郑云龙的薄唇上轻吻了一下，便放开郑云龙，自己躺在了郑云龙身边。

“嘎子？”郑云龙忽然侧头过来喊他。

“...嗯?”阿云嘎懒懒地应答。

“半天不出声，他妈的老子还以为你没气儿了...”郑云龙听见那人应答，便又把头转了回去。

“那怎么行”，阿云嘎也闭着双眼休息，这双眼睛今天见过了太多惊心动魄的美丽和淫荡。

“我还得看看郑老师是怎么碰男人的。”

说完，阿云嘎的右手牵起了郑云龙的左手。

郑云龙闭着眼笑了。  
他想阿云嘎也是。

Fin.


End file.
